This invention relates to an ink container for inking a block or plate of an ink ball printing machine, the ink container being open at its underside and having an edge which rests to rest snugly against the printing plate.
An ink container of this type is disclosed in DE-C-1 923 374. With such an ink container a block, from which the ink is transferred to an object to be printed by means of a stamp or an ink ball, can be inked by machine and with very high efficiency. In practice this ink container for ink ball printing machines has proven to be reliable and has become very wide spread.
With a filled ink container a block can be inked until there is only a specific amount of ink remaining in the container. If the block is further inked with this residual amount of ink, the inking is incomplete and the distribution of ink over the block is nonuniform. Correspondingly, the print is not satisfactory. Therefore, upon reaching the residual amount of ink the ink container must be refilled very early.